


[Podfic] Stray

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist!Jon, Despair, Dissociation, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pod_O_Ween 2019, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Touch-Starved, sort of? it's fog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Martin dreams, and the Archivist finds him, but the Lonely has no intention of sharing.





	[Podfic] Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213719) by [nobleplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleplatypus/pseuds/nobleplatypus), [woodironbone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodironbone/pseuds/woodironbone). 

> For the Pod-o-ween 2019 Trick Prompts 06 (Nightmare) & 08 (Possess)
> 
> Many thanks to my fabulous podfic beta, [nervous cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace)!!
> 
> Cover art by olive2read using the Magnus Archives logo and the pod-o-ween sticker

**Length:** 21:08

**Streaming:** [1]  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hr4gbdsqk6tgr8k/stray.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 22.3 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
